This invention relates to a tensioner assembly for the binding arrangement of an item of sport footwear, in particular but not exclusively useful for binding a ski boot.
For binding together two opposing flaps of a ski boot, it is current practice to employ tensioner assemblies of a type wherein a lever secured pivotally to either of said flaps in journalled to a tie member which has a hook-up member for engagement with the other of said flaps, and a second end in engagement with an interlocking mechanism on said lever.
Tensioner assemblies of that type have been mainly provided in order to reduce the bulk size of the binding arrangement, and provide more compact boot designs without awkwardly protruding appendages.
It had been recognized, in fact, that it was not possible to arbitrarily reduce the thickness of the lever and tie member without this involving two disadvantages: first, the finger grip space available for the binding operation is reduced; secondly, the traditional effectiveness of the overcenter closure is lost because the overcenter travel length is too short.
The first disadvantage has been overcome by providing an auxiliary lever journalled to the end of the main lever; to release the binding, the auxiliary lever is first raised to provide adequate grip surface area.
The second disadvantage has been overcome by providing some interlocking devices between the main lever and tie member.
Known interlocking devices comprise a number of parts which are kinematically connected to one another (and often to the aforesaid auxiliary lever as well) and form a fairly complex mechanism liable to jam especially where snow and ice deposits occur. In fact, any snow getting under the main lever tends to fill the many voids therein, thus completely blocking the movements of the parts. Additionally, in such a circumstance, it would not even be possible to remove the snow and ice deposits on account of their being inaccessible.